


Sigurd's [SSS]

by xHonestSecretsx



Series: Sy's Sinful Saturdays [Vikings] [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx





	1. Chapter 1

The agreement was simple. You would take him to bed, finally. One night in which he could get all the pleasure he wanted of your rare body. If he was silent, he could get another.

But it came with a hitch.

Your teeth grind into his stomach, clamping tightly. “Ugh.” He grunts with a harsh expulsion of air.

“Not a word, Sigurd.” Your teeth snap off of his stomach– and heat rushes forward as you drift lower down his stomach toward the tip that sits against his blonde curls. A mock that leads your lips pursing around his tip, oozing against his stomach with precum. He whimpers, biting back any other sounds.

Not a word.


	2. Take too long!

He had long warned Ubbe about the costs of taking too long in Walmart.

When his girl got bored, she managed to get him into humiliating situations. He knew that he would be in trouble when she unzipped his pants, coercing him into this stupid idea.

“What if he catches us.” He asks despite the fact that your hand was already tight around Sigurd’s shaft, fisting him between the steering wheel with a shiny logo.

“Oh please!” She laughs, squeezing him a little harder. Sigurd buckles over, his mop of blond hair against your head. Your hands were sooo soft, the lotion you smeared over his shaft more so. “I bet you he’s bent Torvi over the back of this car, pumped her full of babies and was glad for it.”

He moans-- the mental image was not helping. Slowly, he lets himself go. You were probably right. He was overthinking it... vastly overthinking it. A crack of knuckles at the window shocks him out of his pleasure, staring at Ubbe’s cocked head.

“Having fun there?“ Ubbe asks. Caught red handed. If he could have pushed you off, he would have. You use the opportunity to lean over Sigurd’s lap and kiss down his shaft. Your lips smooth over the underside to the tip, shoving him deep while his oldest brother watches with a dry mouth.

“I told you not to take so long!” Now it would take even longer.


	3. Never Should Have

Since he taught you how to suck his dick-- he knew it was a big, fucking mistake. It was more than fine that you touched him, explored him, worshipped his body. But sometimes he thought enough might be enough! He woke with a startle, pleasure bursting through his tip. More than he was prepared for in his dreamless slumber.

“What...” He hadn’t yet come to terms with the events. “(Y/N)?!” He shouts, rumbling his bedroom and probably waking up his brothers. You held his shaft with two hands, lips wrapped around his shaft as you took him up to his swollen head and back down. Through deep, muffled moans you spoke, waggling your ass at him for incentive.

“Mo’nin’“

Showed him for sleeping naked.


	4. Too Tight!

“Don’t squeeze me so much.” His hands are so tightly wrapped along your hips, oxygen wasn’t making it to his fingers that clenched him deep.

“I’m not meaning to, Sig.” You rest your hands along his firm thighs, a slow roll of your hips taking him entirely into your warm, moist channel. It was the first time doing this with Sigurd.

“You’re naturally this way?” Sigurd sighs deeply, causing your hips to move back, then forward. The vision of shock and awe, the way he groans in blatant desire entices you further.

“I’m not doing it on purpose.” You answer with an undulation of your hips now causing him to suck in breath.

At first, he swore you were a virgin. To his chagrin, you weren’t. But that didn’t mean you weren’t as tight as one-- and he thought he had stretched you. He rolls you along his hips, begging your walls to loosen with every thrust taking him so deeply.

“Then I wonder if I can loosen you up.” Sigurd grins, his hands sliding from their place on your hips up towards your breasts. Any of his brothers would laugh at him for having a complaint. Because well, after all, a tight girl was never a bad thing.


	5. Spoiled Wives

“I will take him first.” A kiss, lips against lips. “Then you will take him after.”

Their tongues ran against one another. They move in passion against him, his newest wife gliding her hips up and down his swollen member that pulses with need. “I need to cum.” He whispers against his first wives silken folds, gliding his tongue against her sweet pussy.

Just minutes ago, he was flat on his back being pleasured. One at his shaft, twisting his cock in her palm while his first wife suckled his balls; he began to feel the need. The need to cum.

As his beautiful new bride, you shared Sigurd on your wedding day with your husband. You shared among one another-- ignoring his need with a little sassy giggle. Your hips lift and drop on his thick cock, moans of pleasure filling the air while you bob upon him.

“Men are meant to hold out, Sigurd.” His first wife says, tipping his bride’s flower crown. “Don’t give her a reason to divorce you!”

Sigurd grits his teeth, turning back to nudge his nose against her warm channel. He certainly didn’t want that either.


	6. Enamoured

He’s the most romantic of them all.

The one to slow down and watch. The smush of your hips down against his as you take his cock fully, dancing upon him like a song of his Oud guides your rhythm. You’re naturally gifted in sex, hypnotizing him with the roll of your hips forward and back along his lap. Sigurd reaches his hands to lace with yours, digits wrapped tightly. Despite how tightly your eyes are knit, his eyes run across yours as you take him-- so well.

“You’re beautiful.” He says-- and he’d likely say it a hundred more times tonight. You had him whipped.  
image


	7. Suckle

“It won’t be so bad Sigurd.”

He was apprehensive. His cheeks were hotly red as he slid down your breasts. Your hand was somewhere deep in his hair as he cleared his throat, guiding your breasts out of your uncomfortable dress. His tongue shyly slid across your nipple, then twisted about the nipple with a wet suckle.

Warm milk sprays into his mouth-- and he thought he might sputter in embarrassment. His eyes screw shut, focusing on the natural action of drinking your milk rather than being so shy of drinking his son’s milk. His little suckles became more and more confident, large palms massaging the sore tissue as he drank.

“There’s mama’s baby boy.” You keen-- and the spray of milk catches him off. He was your baby boy? Why was that... so appealing?


	8. Not Alone

“Please make it better.” You came to him after being dumped– a lack of attraction, you said.

He isn’t exactly picky.

He loves his women heavy, he loves his women thin. He loves the person, he claims. Something Ivar always thought was shit. But… perhaps that was why he found himself with Ivar’s ex, stroking along her nipple in little touches. He paid attention to the little things about women. While Ivar had missed out– for stuppid reason.

“It’ll be okay.” He consoles– you were dumped. Alone, in Ivar’s mind. Never in Sigurd’s.

“Can I ride you?” You ask, sliding your hips over his.

“Please (Y/N).” Sigurd drew his pants down his thigh, his fist tight around the base of his cock. You glide your hips back onto him, taking every little inch of his cock deep within her channel. Your hips begin to slide back and forth like the gentle lapse of water on the shore.

“Yes… good.” He moans. “You feel so good.”

It was all the comfort you needed.


	9. Why worry?

“I can keep a secret my prince.”

Sigurd had serious guilt about this. On Kattegat’s beachy shores you caught him fishing alone, and now? His dick was plundering deep into your dripping hole, bucking your hips back onto his cock as he bucks forward.

“I shouldn’t be doing this.” Sigurd moans, but that doesn’t stop his hands from pushing you down into the grainy sand. You were covered in it now, rolling with every position he pushed you into.

“She won’t find out.” You clench your muscles down on him, garnering a harsh moan from his lips.

“If you promise.” Sigurd shudders. “Margrethe… can’t know.”

It’s not like she wasn’t about to get married, anyway. You still don’t know why he loves her so much. But like all things– she was replaceable. Just as soon as you kept him under your spell.


	10. Lips Shut

You knew that your baby boy was worried about Sigurd getting around with the information that he had let you take his ass. So of course, you would do the one thing that you needed to. Take it for him.

“I venture to say you take it even better than Ivar! Maybe you don’t have just a big mouth, but a greedy ass too.”

Your manicured hand held his head deep against the pillows. His button of a nose was tensely sucking in hot air, taking the strap on increasingly well in your opinion. It didn’t matter how deep your hips rocked the faux dick through those virginal walls. He grunts in agreement, unable to look up from his place on the sheets.

“Oh you do. You don’t even fight it!” You wind your fist through Sigurd’s golden locks, yanking him so that he would look up. Then you kept yanking and yanking-- giving him no choice but to look up at you hovering above him in dark, sultry lingerie.

“Don’t you?”

“Yes!”


End file.
